Change Everything
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba, kehadiran seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo merubah segalanya. Kehadirannya membuat perasaan yang rumit hadir diantara empat pemuda ini. Terutama untuk Luhan, yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan untuk salah seorang sahabatnya. Bad Summary. HunHan/KaiDo. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Change Everything

Cast: Oh Sehun ; Xi Luhan ; Kim Jong In ; Do Kyungsoo

Pair: HunHan ; KaiDo ; KaiHan; HunSoo ; Other

Summary: Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba, kehadiran seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo merubah segalanya. Kehadirannya membuat perasaan yang rumit hadir diantara empat pemuda ini. Terutama untuk Luhan, yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan untuk salah seorang sahabatnya. Bad Summary. HunHan/KaiDo. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, bukan milik Nana. Hanya plot+ide cerita yang murni berasal dari otak Nana.

Warning: Ide pasaran, crack pair, boys love. Don't like? Don't read!

A/N: Heyyo~ Nana bawa fic HunHan/KaiDo '-')/ Entah kenapa lagi pingin bikin =kisah antara dua pair ini ;-; Dan… Nana sebenernya pengen bikin ada SeKai-nya, tapi… ya gitu. Kayak-nya ga cocok aja kalo ada SeKai di fic ini. Mungkin di fic lain Nana akan buat SeKai '-')b

**So, happy reading~**

-0-

"Luhannie, kenapa melamun?"

Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara lembut yang membuat-nya tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Do Kyungsoo. Namja yang baru satu bulan kemarin pindah ke kelas-nya. Dan kini, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi salah satu sahabat-nya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo," Luhan menatap wajah sahabat-nya itu "Ani, aku hanya… entahlah. Aku bosan, Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa bosan?" wajah namja di hadapannya terlihat heran "Anak-anak yang lain terlihat senang karena waktu free-time ini. Kecuali Luhan dan Tao."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Tentu saja salah satu teman-nya yang memiliki mata panda itu tidak senang. Free-time ini terjadi karena Wu Fan songsaengnim, pengajar bahasa Inggris mereka, tidak masuk. Sehingga membuat Tao murung.

"Tentu saja bosan, Kyungie-ah," kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut halus milik Kyungsoo "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kalau free-time begini. Membosankan. Tidak bisa ke kantin. Tidak bisa mengunjungi Sehun dan Kai. Bukankah itu membosankan?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir. Membuat Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja di hadapan-nya ini. Lihat-lah, namja ini begitu polos. Sungguh. Bahkan mengalahkan polos-nya namja bermata panda yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Eum, iya ya. Membosankan juga," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan polos "Sehun dan Kai sedang apa, ya?"

"Mereka pasti tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang sulit itu, Kyungie," kata-ku sambil terkekeh "Kau tau kan, sekarang Kyuhyun songsaengnim tengah mengajar di kelas mereka. Kau sendiri tau, bagaimana galak-nya guru satu itu."

"Iya juga, sih."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Kehadiran Kyungsoo memang merubah sedikit hidup-nya. Dulu, biasa-nya ia hanya sibuk mendengarkan celotehan Tao dan Baekhyun tentang kekasih masing-masing. Tapi sekarang? Giliran ia yang berceloteh, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang diam mendengarkan. Membuat ia sedikit banyak senang, karena mendapat pendengar yang baik.

"Kyungie, nanti mau pergi ke toko es krim yang baru buka, tidak?" tanya Luhan "Kata Kai, es krim di situ sangat enak rasa-nya."

"Eum, boleh saja, Luhannie," jawab Kyungsoo "Kebetulan di rumah-ku tidak ada orang sampai malam nanti."

"Eh? Jinjja? Dan Kyungie tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kyungsoo tertawa "Aku kan sudah besar. Dan lagipula aku namja, Luhan."

Luhan menganggukan kepala. Benar juga. Walaupun polos, Kyungsoo memiliki kadar keberanian yang ada jauh di atas diri-nya. Kalau ia yang ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah sampai malam, ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sehun atau Kai. Yang penting, ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah sendirian. Menyeramkan.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Tao dan Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua "Kata Tao, Wu Fan songsaengnim akan memberikan tugas berkelompok. Mungkin di pertemuan selanjut-nya. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat sekelompok saja?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam begitu mendengar tawaran Baekhyun. Berkelompok di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris? Dengan Tao? Hmm… itu sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Karena, Wu Fan songsaengnim tidak akan berani menghukum kelompok yang ada Tao-_nya_.

"Eumm, baiklah!" kata Luhan, menganggukan kepala dengan semangat "Bagaimana, Kyung? Kau mau, kan?"

"Ne, aku ikut Luhannie saja," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis "Dan… Baekhyun, memang tidak apa kita membuat kelompok sendiri? Bukan-kah biasa-nya Wu Fan songsaengnim yang mengatur kelompok-nya?"

"Memang, sih," balas Baekhyun "Tapi, tidak mungkin Wu Fan songsaengim menolak permintaan Tao-_nya_. Kalian mengerti, kan? Bisa-bisa ia tidak mendapat jatah untuk, mmphh!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat-nya, mulut Tao telah dibekap oleh Tao dengan tangannya. Luhan dapat melihat pipi Tao memerah menahan malu. Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia tau betul apa yang dimaksud dengan 'jatah'.

"Jatah? Maksud-nya apa?"

Ketika Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan polos-nya itu, pipi Tao langsung memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung sweat-drop ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kyungie," jawab Luhan "Jatah itu… seperti jatah es krim, mengerti, kan?"

"Ohh…"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Anak ini benar-benar polos. Mau saja dibohongi oleh Luhan. Sangat jelas kan, arti 'jatah' yang sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin jatah es krim bisa membuat pipi Tao memerah sempurna. Tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo, kenapa kau bisa begitu polos?

-0-

"Jinjja? Daebak! Kyungsoo hyung polos sekali!"

Luhan menatap sebal Kai yang kini tertawa di sampingnya. Ia baru saja menceritakan cerita kepolosan Kyungsoo di kelas tadi. Dan sekarang? Kai tertawa puas di sebelah-nya.

"Keren! Daebak! Haha, aku baru pertama kali menemukan remaja berumur 16 tahun yang sepolos itu!"

PLETAK

Luhan menjitak kepala Kai keras. Membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan karena-nya.

"Yak! Luhan hyung! Kenapa menjitak kepala-ku?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas-nya "Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Kau kan memang sudah bodoh dari dulu, Kim Jong In!" balas Luhan kesal "Kau itu, malah tertawa. Harus-nya kau khawatir, karena Kyungsoo polos-nya keterlaluan!"d

"Untuk apa khawatir? Aku malah suka dengan tipe orang seperti itu."

Luhan terdiam begitu melihat Kai yang kini tersenyum. Entahlah, senyum Kai mengandung makna. Seperti… orang yang jatuh cinta?

"Eh? Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, ya?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik

Kai menatap Luhan sambil menaikkan alis-nya, tapi, entah ia salah lihat atau bagaimana, Luhan dapat melihat semburat merah samar yang terdapat di pipi Kai. Membuat Luhan makin semangat untuk mengerjai sahabat-nya satu ini.

"Ah! Ternyata Kai benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo!" Luhan tertawa kecil "Benar-kan, tebakan-ku?"

"Apa-apaan, sih?" Kai mengalihkan wajah-nya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Luhan "Bukan aku yang suka dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Sehun, tuh!"

DEG

Luhan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sehun, menyukai Kyungsoo? Jangan bercanda! Luhan sangat hapal tipe kesukaan Sehun. Dan tidak mungkin- Oh. Kyungsoo adalah tipe Sehun.

"Luhan hyung?"

Bahkan suara Kai hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Luhan. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Oh, ayolah. Jangan bilang kalau perkataan Kai itu benar. Jangan…

"Luhan hyung? Halo? Xi Lu Han?"

Kai kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Luhan. Dan akhir-nya, namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunan-nya.

"A-Ah. Kai, aku lapar! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik tangan Kai dan membawa-nya ke kantin. Kai yang kaget dengan sikap Luhan yang berubah dengan tiba-tiba, hanya dapat mengedikkan bahu-nya.

Ketika sampai di kantin, dengan cepat, mata Luhan dapat menemukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk sambil mengobrol berdua. Sesekali Sehun tertawa begitu melihat cara makan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat-kan? Bukan aku yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi Se-,"

"Darimana kau tau kalau Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Kai terkejut dengan nada dingin yang Luhan lontarkan. Biasa-nya hal ini terjadi kalau Luhan sedang sedih atau kesal. Kai, sebagai sahabat Luhan, sangat tau kebiasaan Luhan ini.

"Di-Dia sendiri yang bicara pada-ku," jawab Kai "Waktu itu kami sedang bermain truth or dare, dan kau tau, kan? Kami tidak boleh berbohong kalau bermain hal itu."

"Jadi, Sehun benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih ketika menanyakan hal itu "Kau, tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Waktu itu ku kira Sehun akan menjawab diri-mu, tapi-,"

"Terimakasih, Kai," balas Luhan lirih "Aku, mau ke kelas. Oke? Bye."

"E-Eh? Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Kai heran "Dan… Xi Lu Han! Kata-nya kau lapar!"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia sudah berlari menuju… kamar mandi? Hei! Bukannya tadi Luhan bilang mau ke kelas-nya? Kenapa malah ke kamar mandi?

Kai mengerutkan dahi-nya melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabat-nya itu. Kenapa sikap Luhan begitu aneh setelah mendengar kalau Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo? Menurut Kai, tidak ada yang aneh dari hal itu. Kecuali, tentu saja. Si cadel ternyata bisa menyukai orang juga.

Jangan-jangan… Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Pemikiran yang timbul di otak-nya ia rasa terlalu mainstream. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau…

Luhan menyukai Sehun?

-TBC-

Yosh. Pendek, kan? Mungkin ini bisa di bilang prolog. Mungkin juga tidak. Yah, mianhae kalau fic ini gaje. Maaf, ya?

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Change Everything

Cast: Oh Sehun ; Xi Luhan ; Kim Jong In ; Do Kyungsoo

Pair: HunHan ; KaiDo ; KaiHan; HunSoo ; Other

Summary: Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba, kehadiran seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo merubah segalanya. Kehadirannya membuat perasaan yang rumit hadir diantara empat pemuda ini. Terutama untuk Luhan, yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan untuk salah seorang sahabatnya. Bad Summary. HunHan/KaiDo. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, bukan milik Nana. Hanya plot+ide cerita yang murni berasal dari otak Nana.

Warning: Ide pasaran, crack pair, boys love. Don't like? Don't read!

-0-

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi, Luhan langsung menitikan air mata-nya. Sakit, entah kenapa ia merasakan hati-nya sangat sakit. Seperti teriris oleh pisau yang tidak kasat mata. Padahal ia tau ia hanya sahabat Sehun, bukan seseorang yang 'spesial'. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa tidak rela ketika melihat Sehun bersama dengan orang lain bersama diri-nya. Sekalipun itu Kyungsoo.

Luhan tau, kalau kepribadian polos Kyungsoo telah memukau Kai dan Sehun. Membuat kedua namja itu seringkali menggoda Kyungsoo karena kepolosannya yang berlebihan. Membuat Luhan sempat merasa kehilangan perhatian kedua sahabat-nya itu. Dan jujur, rasa-nya memang menyakitkan.

Hanya saja, entah mengapa lebih sakit ketika ia mendengar bahwa Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Luka yang sudah tertutup kini terbuka lagi.

Dulu Sehun juga pernah menyukai seorang namja teman sekolah-nya. Kalau tidak salah nama-nya… entahlah, Luhan lupa. Dan saat itu, saat itu-lah Luhan menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sehun. Bahwa ia mencintai sahabat-nya sendiri. Dan Sehun adalah… cinta pertama-nya.

Miris-nya bagi Luhan, cinta pertama-nya juga menyadi luka pertama untuk diri-nya. Menjadi luka yang terdalam. Dan, saat mereka lulus dari sekolah itu, luka Luhan sempat tertutup untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Namun kini, luka itu kembali terbuka.

"Aishh, aku kenapa…"

Luhan menghapus air mata-nya dengan kasar. Ia buru-buru mencuci muka-nya agar tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa diri-nya tengah menangis. Namun, ia salah, ada seseorang yang menyadari bahwa diri-nya menangis.

Orang itu adalah Kai.

-0-

Kai menghela nafas-nya. Rupanya dugaan-nya benar. Luhan memang menyukai Sehun. Membuat Kai mau tak mau tersenyum miris karena-nya.

"Apa yang harus aku laku-kan sekarang?" gumam Kai sambil memijat kepala-nya "Oh Tuhan. Kepala-ku rasa-nya pening sekali."

Kai memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki-nya menjauh dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana-pun, ia tidak mau kalau Luhan melihat-nya tengah mengintip namja manis itu tengah menangis. Ia tidak mau Luhan menganggap-nya sebagai sahabat yang kurang-ajar, walaupun mustahil rasa-nya Luhan melakukan hal itu.

Ketika Kai berjalan menuju kantin, ia berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol, salah satu teman-nya, sebenar-nya senior-nya, yang cukup akrab dengan-nya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepala Kai.

"Chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepala-nya. Ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil-nya, namja tinggi itu langsung menjitak kepala Kai.

"Dasar kurang-ajar. Panggil aku hyung, bodoh!"

"Yak! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas dipanggil hyung, tiang listrik!" balas Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam "Kau ini! Seenak-nya menjitak kepala-ku! Kepala-ku ini aset berharga, kau tau?!"

"Aset berharga bagaimana? Bertaruh dengan-ku, pasti kepala-mu isi-nya hanya game, game, dan game!"

"Yakk!"

Chanyeol kembali menjitak kepala Kai, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelum-nya. Lalu, namja tinggi itu menghela nafas-nya dan menatap Kai malas.

"Ada apa, hoobae bodoh? Ada yang perlu kau bicarakan?"

"Umm, begini. Kau menyukai Byun Baek- hmmph!"

Belum selesai mengatakan ucapan-nya, mulut-nya sudah dibekap oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Kai menendang tungkai Chanyeol.

"Auch!"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan bekapan-nya pada mulut Kai. Membuat Kai ber-smirk ria karena-nya. Chanyeol menghela nafas-nya kasar.

"Jangan mengatakan nama itu di sini, bodoh! Bisa-bisa rahasia-ku terbongkar sia-sia karena mulut-mu itu!"

Kai hanya menunjukkan cengiran-nya pada Chanyeol sambil membuat tanda 'V' dengan dua jari-nya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menjitak kembali kepala hoobae-nya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang menyukai Byun itu. Lalu kenapa? Apa masalah-nya dengan-mu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Byun!"

Kai menghela nafas-nya lalu menatap Chanyeol malas, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku… aish. Entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan mood-ku untuk bertanya."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah-nya, Kai langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya dapat menatap hoobae-nya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Kai?

"Jangan-jangan karena aku menjitak-nya, ia jadi bodoh. Hii~"

-0-

"Kyung, lihat Luhan hyung, tidak?" tanya Sehun pada sosok Kyungsoo di hadapannya

"Umm, tidak, Hunnie. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun polos, membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"Aniyo, hanya saja, tumben sekali ia tidak menampakkan batang hidung-nya di kantin. Dan, si kkamjong itu tidak menampakkan batang hidung-nya juga! Menyebalkan! Aku jadi penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini!"

"Umm…" Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir "Kkamjong itu siapa, Hun?"

Sehun langsung sweat-drop begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, namja bermata bulat di hadapannya ini kadang-kadang polos-nya keterlaluan. Membuat orang-orang merasa gemas dengan namja ini. Dan itu juga yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung terpukau dengan sosok manis di hadapannya. Ketika tau bahwa namja ini sangat polos, hal itu menambah ketertarikan Sehun pada namja bermata bulat ini. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur kalau ia bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengharuskannya untuk memanggil-nya hyung. Bagi Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa kalau Sehun dan Kai memanggil-nya dengan nama. Lebih nyaman, kata-nya.

Sedangkan Luhan, bagi namja itu, suatu hal wajib bagi Sehun dan Kai untuk memanggil namja cantik itu dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Entahlah, membuat Sehun sangat ingin menggoda namja cantik itu dengan memanggil-nya hanya dengan nama.

"Sehun?"

"A-Ah," Sehun tersadar dari lamunan-nya "Eumm, Kkamjong itu Kai, Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kai, ya?" Entah kenapa Sehun dapat melihat rona merah samar di pipi Kyungsoo "Eumm… Hunnie dan Luhan sudah mengenal Kai sejak kecil?"

"Ne! Bahkan mungkin sejak di dalam kandungan," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar "Orangtua kami bahkan bersahabat akrab, mungkin itu yang membuat kami langsung akrab begitu dapat berjalan dan berbicara."

"Wahh," Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kagum "Enak sekali. Hmm, aku ingin sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti itu. Sahabat yang selalu ada dari kecil."

"Sekarang kan kau sudah memiliki kami sebagai sahabat-mu, hyung," kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo "Walaupun tidak dari lahir, tapi kita bisa terus bersahabat sampai tua nanti!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Tawa Kyungsoo seperti lonceng di telinga Sehun, membuat-nya tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarkan suara tawa itu.

"Sehunnie, itu Kai, kan?"

Sehun langsung menolehkan kepala-nya kearah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, terlihat sosok Kai yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil memijit kepala-nya.

BRUUK

Bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar ketika Kai mendudukkan diri-nya di samping Sehun. Sehun ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa sahabat-nya satu ini terlihat seperti sedang dirundung banyak masalah. Tapi, Sehun mengurungkan niat-nya. Mungkin itu adalah urusan pribadi Kai.

"Kai kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai polos "Kai sakit?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, lalu, ia mengulas senyuman lembut. "Ani, aku tidak sakit, Kyung. Hanya saja… aku sedang ada masalah."

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" kini Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala-nya. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena pose-nya yang imut itu.

"Masalah… sesuatu," balas Kai. Ia seperti enggan untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah dihadapi-nya.

Sehun merasa aneh. Baru kali ini Kai tidak menceritakan masalah yang tengah dihadapi-nya. Kai adalah sosok yang terbuka, terutama dengan para sahabat-nya. Setiap ada masalah yang menghampiri-nya, ia tidak segan untuk menceritakannya panjang lebar kepada Luhan maupun Sehun.

'Atau… Kai tidak mau menceritakannya karena ada Kyungsoo? Ah. Masa iya. Tapi, bisa juga, sih. Hmm…,' batin Sehun

Karena sibuk sendiri dengan fikirannya, Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan di samping Kyungsoo. Luhan baru saja datang, dan ketika ia datang, Kai langsung menatap-nya intens.

"Kai? Kenapa menatap-ku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan bingung "Ada yang salah dengan wajah-ku?"

Kai langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. "Ani, hanya saja… ada yang salah dengan wajah-mu."

DEG. Luhan langsung waswas. Apakah Kai tau kalau ia habis menangis tadi? Biasa-nya Kai bukan sahabat yang peka. Bahkan Kai cenderung tidak peduli.

"Ma-Maksud-mu?"

"Ani. Kau terlihat tambah jelek, Luhan."

PLETAKK

"Aww! Appo!"

Kai mengelus kepala-nya yang dijadikan Luhan sebagai tempat pendaratan tangan-nya. Yap, Luhan menjitak Kai. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ucapan Kai barusan.

"Kalau aku jelek lalu kau apa, kkamjong?!"

"Aku? Tentu saja tampan."

PLETAK

Sekali lagi, tangan Luhan mampir di kepala Kai. Membuat namja berkulit tan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aish! Kenapa hari ini orang-orang senang sekali menjitakku? Pertama Chanyeol hyung, dan sekarang kau, Xi Lu Han!" kata Kai sambil menatap Luhan kesal "Aish!"

Luhan hanya menatap Kai tajam. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Sehun?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sehun "Oh Sehun?"

"A-Ah!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat Luhan yang kini berada di samping Kyungsoo. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Bukan 'kau' tapi 'hyung'!" kata Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Sehun. Seperti-nya Luhan sedang hobi menjitak kepala orang.

"Yakk!" Sehun langsung mengusap kepala-nya "Sakit!"

"Salah siapa?" balas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan sikap menantang "Sudahlah. Kenapa kau melamun? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

'Memikirkan seseorang, lebih tepat-nya,' batin Sehun. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengucapkan hal itu pada hyung-nya itu.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku melamun?" balas Sehun "Umm, Kai, kau mau makan apa?"

Kai, yang entah pikirannya sedang terbang kemana, tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua sahabat-nya ini? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi hobi melamun begitu?

"E-Eum, aku tidak lapar. Jadi, aku tidak mau makan apa-apa," balas Kai "Luhan hyung, kau mau makan apa?"

"Eh? Aku?" Luhan menatap Kai polos "Humm, aku tidak lapar."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir-nya. "Kenapa kalian semua tidak lapar begitu? Tadi Sehun juga bilang kalau ia tidak lapar. Kenapa aku jadi satu-satunya yang lapar di sini?"

Terdengar suara gelak tawa begitu Kyungsoo selesai mengatakan hal itu. Sehun, Kai, dan Luhan tertawa karena kepolosan Kyungsoo saat mengatakan hal itu. Aigoo… kenapa sahabat baru mereka ini sangat polos, ya?

"Mungkin karena kau tidak sarapan," kata Luhan. Ia sempat mendengar kalau Kyungsoo memang tidak sarapan pagi itu "Maka-nya kau lapar. Sedangkan kami kan-,"

"Eh? Kyung, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Sehun kaget "Aishh, dasar nakal. Kau kan tau kau bisa sakit kalau tidak sarapan."

Luhan terdiam. Rasa sakit di hati-nya kini timbul lagi. Melihat Sehun yang begitu peduli pada Kyungsoo… membuat Luhan iri. Dulu, Sehun hanya peduli pada-nya. Bagi Sehun, untuk apa peduli pada Kai? Kai bisa menjaga diri-nya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan? Menurut Sehun, Luhan lebih pantas untuk dilindungi.

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Sehun kini bukan lagi untuk-nya. Hhh… sesak-nya…

"Luhan hyung, temani aku beli makanan, yuk? Tiba-tiba aku lapar," tanpa menunggu balasan Luhan, Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan menarik-nya menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Membuat Luhan kaget karena-nya.

"Kai! Tadi kata-nya tidak lapar, kok-,"

"Jangan berpura-pura terus, hyung. Kalau tidak suka ya, tidak usah di lihat," kata Kai dengan raut wajah datar-nya "Lagipula memang kau merasa senang, berada di sana?"

Luhan hanya diam. Ia sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Kai bisa tau kalau ia tidak senang berada di sana? Kenapa Kai berubah menjadi seseorang yang peduli seperti ini?

"Ahjumma, jus stroberi-nya satu," kata Kai, membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata-nya heran. Kenapa Kai memesan minuman favorit-nya?

Setelah menerima jus stroberi itu dan membayar-nya, Kai mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dari kantin itu. Lagipula, seperti-nya Sehun pun tidak peduli walau mereka menghilang sekalipun. Jadi, lebih baik mereka pergi, kan?

"Ini, minum saja. Ini-kan minuman favorit-mu," kata Kai sambil menyodorkan jus stroberi-nya ke Luhan. "Aku tidak mau di-anggap sebagai sahabat yang kejam, karena membiarkan sahabat-nya sendiri haus."

"E-Eh? Aku tidak haus!" bantah Luhan, walau begitu, ia tetap mengambil jus yang Kai sodorkan "Dan, Kai. Kita mau kemana?"

"Humm… entahlah. Lagipula sebentar lagi masuk," kata Kai sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya

"Jinjja?" Luhan menatap Kai "Huahh, rasa-nya baru tadi bel istirahat berbunyi."

"Itu-kan perasaan-mu saja, Luhan bodoh," kata Kai tanpa memikirkan reaksi Luhan "Dan, oh ya, tadi aku-,"

BUGH

Luhan meninju lengan Kai, sangat keras, sebenarnya. Namun entah kenapa Kai sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di lengannya. Mungkin karena kekuatan Luhan yang sudah terkuras.

"Tidak sakit, sih," kata Kai sambil menatap Luhan seolah-olah mengejek "Maka-nya, kalau punya kekuatan itu jangan seperti perempuan!"

Kai langsung kabur begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Luhan yang awal-nya ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kai lagi, terpaksa mengurungkan niat-nya.

"AWAS KAU YAA!"

-0-

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao keluar dari kelas bersama-sama. Mereka terlihat tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu yang seru. Sebenar-nya, hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlihat mengobrol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya mendengarkan. Dan Tao? Ia terlihat sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

"_Baby_ panda!"

Ketika mendengar sapaan itu, Tao langsung menolehkan kepala-nya ke arah suara. Membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan namja bermata panda itu. Kenapa? Karena mereka juga mendengar suara yang memanggil Tao dengan '_baby_ panda' itu. Maka-nya, mereka penasaran siapa yang memanggil Tao seperti itu.

"Kris-ge?" Tao terlihat memiringkan kepala-nya bingung "Kenapa gege ada di sini? Bukannya gege sedang sakit?"

"Aku khawatir pada-mu, _baby_," kata Kris, orang yang memanggil Tao itu, sambil berjalan menghampiri Tao "Kau kan tidak biasa-nya pulang sendiri. Maka dari itu aku menjemput-mu."

Luhan dapat melihat semburat merah samar yang timbul di pipi Tao. 'Kyeopta,' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia senang melihat salah satu teman-nya itu kini terlihat 'hidup'.

"Humm, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, aku pulang duluan, ne? Pay pay, sampai besok," kata Tao. Rupa-nya tangannya sudah digenggam Kris. Tentu saja itu tanda kalau mereka harus pulang.

"Ne, sampai besok, _baby _panda!" seru Baekhyun menggoda Tao. Baekhyun tau, sebutan itu adalah sebutan sayang dari Kris pada Tao. Sontak saja pipi Tao langsung memerah, sedangkan Kris lebih memilih untuk tidak memedulikan salah satu murid-nya yang jahil itu.

"Aigoo, Baekkie! Kau jahil sekali!" kata Luhan sambil tertawa pelan "Apa kau lihat cara Kris songsaengnim berjalan dan tidak memedulikan perkataan-mu tadi?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa "Dan… uh. Luhan, aku duluan, oke? Bye!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Ia tampaknya berusaha menghindari-,"

"YAK! BYUN BAEK! TUNGGU AKU!"

"—Sesuatu,"

Se-sosok namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata, namun tentu saja lebih tinggi Kris, berlari di hadapan mereka. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka –Luhan Kyungsoo- kalau Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol, bagaimana-pun cara-nya.

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat kejadian itu. Ia-pun memilih untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang. Tapi, ia hampir lupa. Masih ada Sehun dan Kai. Teringat Kai, Luhan memasang smirk-nya.

"Kyungsoo, ke kelas Kai dan Sehun, yuk?" ajak Luhan "Kita pulang bersama dengan mereka."

Murid kelas yang lebih tinggi memang pulang lebih awal daripada kelas yang lebih rendah. Biasa-nya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan pulang duluan. Tapi hari ini, karena teringat dengan rencana uhukjahatuhuk-nya, Luhan memilih untuk menunggu kedua sahabat-nya itu.

"Umm, baiklah," Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala-nya "Tumben sekali Luhan mau menunggu Sehun dan Kai. Biasa-nya hyung paling tidak sabaran."

"Tidak apa, aku ingin saja pulang bersama mereka lagi," kata Luhan "Sudah, ayo ke sana!"

-TBC-

Huaa mianhae kalau TBC-nya bukan ditempat yang tepat (?).

Thanks To: **Latitude1420EXOtic, **SYJI, **Riyoung Kim, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, **HunHan's Wife, **chiisalma, Dini Kusuma, **Vivi, **0312luLuEXOticS, **HaFa NiAl, ** , GaemGyu92, **ajib4ff, **Septaaa, 3, ohristi95, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lisnana1, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Choi Minzy, fieeloving13, DianaSangadji, **silent readers.

Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Change Everything

Cast: Oh Sehun ; Xi Luhan ; Kim Jong In ; Do Kyungsoo

Pair: HunHan ; KaiDo ; KaiHan; HunSoo ; Other

Summary: Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba, kehadiran seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo merubah segalanya. Kehadirannya membuat perasaan yang rumit hadir diantara empat pemuda ini. Terutama untuk Luhan, yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan untuk salah seorang sahabatnya. Bad Summary. HunHan/KaiDo. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, bukan milik Nana. Hanya plot+ide cerita yang murni berasal dari otak Nana.

Warning: Ide pasaran, crack pair, boys love. Don't like? Don't read!

-0-

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang ditempati oleh Kai dan Sehun. Luhan sudah memikirkan berbagai rencana yang ia akan lakukan untuk membalas perkataan Kai padanya tadi. Seperti perempuan? Aish. Kai itu memang kadang-kadang keterlaluan.

"Lu, nanti jadi ke toko es krimnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan polos. "Kenapa tidak sekalian ajak Kai dan Sehun saja?"

Ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, senyum lebar langsung terpampang di wajah Luhan. Tampaknya namja cantik itu tengah memikirkan ide yang menarik. "Ya! Kita bisa ajak Kai dan Sehun! Itu ide yang bagus, Kyung!"

'_Dengan begitu aku bisa minta Kai untuk mentraktirku. Kkk._'

Ketika langkah kaki Luhan dan Kyungsoo terhenti di depan kelas Kai dan Sehun, bel pulang bagi kelas satu pun berbunyi nyaring. Dan kini, muncul dua tanduk devil khayalan di kepala Luhan. Tampaknya namja cantik itu kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Kai.

"Loh? Kyungsoo hyung? Lu-,"

GREPP

Dengan sigap, Luhan langsung menarik telinga Kai, dengan kata lain menjewer, sebelum namja berkulit tan itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena itu, Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, langsung menaikan alisnya heran begitu melihat pemandangan Luhan yang tengah menjewer telinga Kai.

"Aww! Appo!"

Kai mengaduh kesakitan karena jeweran Luhan di telinganya. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia kini tersenyum puas.

"Masih mau mengataiku seperti perempuan lagi, kkamjong?" tanya Luhan pelan, sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan manis namun dinginnya (?) itu. "Bagaimana, eoh?"

"Yak! Iya, iya! Aku tidak akan mengataimu lagi! Janji! _Promise_ deh, _promise_!"

PLETAK!

"Belajar dulu Bahasa Inggris yang benar, kkamjong!" kata Luhan setelah menjitak kepala Kai. "Sudahlah, aku dan Kyungsoo mau ke toko es krim yang baru buka itu. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

"Aku diajak juga?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Sudah lama aku mau kesana, tapi Kai selalu malas kalau diajak, jadi tidak jadi terus."

"Kalau Sehun mau ikut, ikut saja," kata Kyungsoo. "Semakin ramai kan semakin asyik."

"Yap!" kata Luhan semangat. "Sehun ikut saja! Kau mau, kan? Bagaimana denganmu, Kai?"

"Humm, aku ikut," balas Kai sambil menatap Sehun. "Kau?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah. "Yuk!"

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun berjalan menuju tempat parkir sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda yang mereka tinggalkan di sana. Ya, keempat orang itu memang lebih senang memakai sepeda daripada memakai mobil atau motor. Menurut mereka, sepeda jauh lebih sehat.

Setelah mengambil sepeda masing-masing, mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan bersepeda menuju kedai es krim yang baru buka itu. Kai, yang sudah pernah kesana, menuntun ketiga sahabatnya menuju kedai es krim tersebut.

"Kai, masih jauh, ya?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat sudah kepayahan karena hawa panas. "Panas banget, nih."

"Sebentar lagi, hyung," kata Kai sambil menatap pada Luhan sesaat. "Tinggal belok kesana, dan, tada! Kita sudah sampai di kedai es krim yang enak itu."

"Hei, kau traktir aku, ya?" kata Luhan sambil berusaha menyamakan laju sepedanya dengan laju sepeda Kai. "Ya, ya? Ayolah. Sudah lama kau tidak mentraktirku!"

Kai menatap Luhan melalui ekor matanya. "Tidak! Uang jajanku sudah menipis! Kau pakai uangmu sendiri, sana!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau permintaannya pasti akan ditolak oleh Kai. Tapi, mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"_Please_, Kai," kata Luhan sambil bersepeda di samping Kai. "Aku mohonn. Kali inii, saja. Aku tidak bawa uang saku yang cukup. Ya?"

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Luhan apabila sahabatnya satu ini sudah mengeluarkan suara imutnya itu. "Lihat saja nanti, hyung!"

"Yeah! Kkamjong memang baik!" Luhan berseru senang, sangking senangnya, ia sampai mendorong tubuh Kai ke samping dan menyebabkan namja berkulit tan itu hampir jatuh dari sepedanya. Melihat hal itu, Luhan hanya dapat tertawa senang.

"Yak! Luhan!"

"Hei! Jangan bercanda, cuaca sudah sangat panas, aku ingin cepat-cepat makan es krim yang enak itu!" kata Sehun kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terus bercanda dari tadi. "Kyungsoo juga sudah lelah. Kalian tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak kok, Hun. Aku tidak lelah, hanya sedikit kepanasan."

"Tuh, dengar, kan?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian. "Sudah cepat, kayuh sepeda kalian lagi. Cuaca sudah sangat panas! Aku jadi merasa kalau matahari benar-benar berada di atas kepalaku!"

Luhan dan Kai yang menerima protes dari Sehun hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Sikap sahabat mereka satu itu memang akan serius kalau sedang kepanasan atau sedang merasa tidak sehat. Bahkan mungkin candaan yang biasanya ia tanggapi dengan ceria akan ia tanggapi dengan serius.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Ia terus memperhatikan kedua namja yang berada di hadapannya. Kedua namja yang sedaritadi asyik bercanda dan seolah tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Jujur, entah mengapa ada hal aneh yang menelusup di hati Kyungsoo. Perasaan… iri pada Luhan karena ia bisa begitu dekat dengan Kai.

Kai memang menganggap Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Namun, Kai lebih memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti barang pecah belah, barang yang rapuh. Jadi, barang rapuh memang harus diperlakukan baik, namun, akan lebih baik kalau tidak disentuh sama sekali. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kai memang baik padanya, sangat, malahan. Namun, Kai cenderung tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang bisa diajak bercanda dengan ramai atau apapun itu. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa iri dengan Luhan yang bisa bebas bercanda dengan Kai. Bahkan sampai dorong-dorongan segala.

"Kyung? Kyungie!"

Suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ketika tersadar, ternyata ia sudah sampai di kedai es krim itu. Astaga. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sadar. Ia kira ia masih berada di jalanan yang panas itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Kyung?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo perhatian. "Mint? Stroberi? Melon? Coklat? Vanilla?"

"Umm, mint saja, Lu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap jejeran es krim yang berada pada wadahnya. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku mau rasa vanilla," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kai, traktir, ya!"

Kai hanya menghela nafasnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Permintaan hyungnya ini memang sukar ditolak. "Ahjumma, coklatnya satu dan vanillanya satu, ya. Kamsa."

"Aku tidak ditraktir?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai. "Kau curang!"

Kai mendelikkan matanya kesal. "Kau kan baru diberi uang saku oleh Oh ahjumma tadi pagi, Oh Sehun! Kau saja yang mentraktir Kyungsoo hyung sana!"

"Aish, dasar item pelit," gumam Sehun kesal. "Kyungsoo hyung, kau mint, kan? Kalau begitu, coklatnya satu dan mintnya satu, ahjumma. Kamsa."

Ketika pesanan mereka telah selesai, mereka langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Dan akhirnya, mereka memilih tempat yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar, belum?" tanya Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kalian tau Suho sunbae dan Lay sunbae, kan?"

Ketiga sahabatnya menganggukan kepala.

"Nah, katanya, mereka dikabarkan jadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Mwo?" Sehun terlihat kaget. "Kau tidak salah? Suho sunbae dan Lay sunbae? Mereka kan musuh bebuyutan!"

"Ya! Mereka itu musuh bebuyutan. Sangat, malahan. Bahkan kelihatan sekali waktu itu, saat lomba seni, Lay sunbae dan Suho sunbae kelihatan sekali aura permusuhannya," kata Luhan. "Bahkan aku kira mereka tidak tahan apabila bersentuhan satu sama lain!"

"Suho sunbae dan Lay sunbae mungkin termakan omongan mereka sendiri," kata Kyungsoo. "Mereka kan pernah bilang, kalau mereka membenci satu sama lain, ya kan? Nah. Benci dan cinta itu bedanya tipis. Sangatt, tipis. Jadi, yah, tidak salah sih, apabila rasa benci yang mendalam itu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka memang saling mencintai, bukan membenci. Namun, mereka baru menyadarinya saja."

Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo walaupun polos, namun ia juga bijak. Ia tetap bisa mengambil sisi positif dari hal paling negatif sekalipun. Ia juga bisa menghibur temannya yang sedang sedih. Kyungsoo memang baik hati. _Dan hal itulah yang telah membuat Sehun jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo_.

"Berita kalau mereka jadian tidak terlalu mengejutkan," kata Kai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Akan jauh lebih mengejutkan kalau Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun dan Kris dan Tao putus, itu jauh lebih mengejutkan."

Luhan dan Sehun langsung tertawa kencang karena perkataan Kai. Untung saja, saat itu pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai, jadi tidak banyak orang yang merasa terganggu dengan tawa dua manusia mirip itu.

"Kadang aku kasihan pada Chanyeol," kata Luhan. "Dia itu, bagaimana, ya? Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang suka padanya, contohnya… siapa namanya? Yejin? Hyejin? Entahlah. Yeoja itu kan cinta mati pada Chanyeol."

"Ne, yeoja itu bahkan pernah mengirimkan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah pada Chanyeol, hii, kalau aku diperlakukan seperti itu sih aku sudah merinding," kata Sehun.

"Tapi Baekhyun juga kasihan," kini Kyungsoo yang berbicara. "Aku pernah melihatnya disudutkan oleh beberapa orang, kurasa itu kelompok dari murid bernama, siapa? Yejin? Hyejin? Aku tidak peduli. Waktu itu terlihat Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis. Untung saja ada Tao yang datang menolong."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Kyungie?" tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Luhannie," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum minta maaf. "Waktu itu aku shock sekali, baru kali ini aku melihat pembullyan secara langsung."

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu senang dan bangga dapat melihat seseorang disudutkan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kekanakan, menurut Sehun. Tapi, ia suka sifat kekanakan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kai? Ia masih menikmati es krimnya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia bukan anak yang suka membicarakan teman seperti ini, terutama kehidupan percintaan mereka. Tapi, apa daya? Rupanya sahabatnya itu menyukai topik seperti ini.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Lagi, ia merasa cemburu kembali terasa di hatinya. Sakit, sesak, perih. Sehun tampaknya begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo. Bahkan tak jarang Sehun tertawa kecil karena perilaku polos Kyungsoo.

Luhan sadar, kalau ia memang tidak bisa menjadi namja polos seperti Kyungsoo. Ia juga tidak bisa memesona setiap orang seperti Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat besarnya. Yang ia bisa hanyalah… menjadi seorang Luhan. Seorang Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa menjadi seorang Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" suara itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian keempat namja yang tengah menikmati es krim mereka itu. Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju tempat pemesanan.

"Aku mau menghampiri mereka dulu," kata Luhan yang buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

"Luhannie!"

Baekhyun langsung menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol kasar dan berlari menuju Luhan. Dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, membuat Luhan terkejut karenanya.

"Yak! Park Baekhyun!" terdengar suara protes dari Chanyeol. "Kau kan kesini bersama aku, kekasihmu! Kenapa kau malah memeluk namja lain?"

" .KEKASIHMU!" kata Baekhyun sambil berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan juga memberi penekanan pada setiap kata. "Dan margaku itu Byun! Byun Baekhyun! Bukan Park Baekhyun! Dasar Park creepy Chanyeol!"

"Aigoo, Byunnie honey," kata Chanyeol saat berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau tau? Kau terlihat manis saat marah!"

"Aku namja! Aku tidak manis!" kata Baekhyun kesal. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Walaupun aku menyebalkan tapi kau tetap sayang, kan?" tanya Chanyeol, kini ia memberanikan diri untuk memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun kini benar-benar memerah. Itu tandanya ia sudah benar-benar marah. Luhan, yang merasa akan adanya bahaya, langsung berjalan mundur, tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"JANGAN PELUK PINGGANGKU CREEPY CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memelintir tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya, dan langsung membanting Chanyeol ke lantai. "Aku tidak menyayangimu! Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu! Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal lagi!"

"Kalian," tiba-tiba seorang yeoja keluar dari ruangannya. "Kalian harus pergi. Kalian membuat keributan di kedai ku. SEKARANG!"

-0-

"Ini semua karena kalian, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol," kata Luhan menengahi. "Lagipula, kita juga sebenarnya membuat ribut di sana. Kau kan ingat, Sehun, saat kita tertawa keras tadi? Ahjumma pemilik kedai itu sudah memperhatikan kita dengan wajah seramnya. Hii! Walaupun es krimnya enak, sangat enak, malahan, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana! Ahjummanya seram!"

"Luhannie, bagi es krim vanillanya, dong," pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Huaa! Aku ingin es krim! ES KRIM!"

Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol dan menudingnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau! Kau yang membuat aku tidak jadi dapat es krim! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun sweatdrop seketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi kekanakan hanya karena 'es krim'. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun bersikap dewasa, walau tetap ribut. Namun ini? Ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi oleh Ibunya.

GREPP.

"Baekhyun, kalau kau mau es krim, aku belikan, oke?" tiba–tiba Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang menudingnya itu. "Tidak sopan menuding–nuding seseorang. Terutama kalau kau menuding kekasihmu sendiri."

"AKU. BUKAN. KEKASIHMU!" kata Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol kesal. "Aigoo, Park Chanyeol! Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku bukan kekasihmu?"

"Mau mengelak berapa kali pun, kau tetap kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tepat pada matanya. "Dan, aku mohon. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Aku tau kau bertambah manis ketika melakukannya, tapi, apa kau tau kalau kau membuat kita diperhatikan oleh orang–orang?"

Baekhyun merengut karena dinasihati oleh Chanyeol. Oke, kini ia menyadari kalau ia salah. Kenapa ia bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan hanya karena es krim? Aigoo…

"Emm, aku pulang duluan, ya?" tiba–tiba Kyungsoo berbicara. "Aku harus menjaga rumahku."

"Eh?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Hyung hanya sendiri di rumah?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hyung, aku antarkan ke rumah, ya?" tawar Sehun. Dia khawatir juga kalau hyungnya yang polos ini pulang sendirian. Akhir–akhir ini kan Seoul sedang bahaya.

"Emm, memang tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Sehun "Sudahlah, ayo! Hyungdeul, aku pulang duluan, ya? Pay!"

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan yang satunya tengah menuntun sepedanya. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menaiki sepeda itu, tapi, kata Kyungsoo, lebih baik jangan.

Luhan menatap kosong ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kai, yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menarik Luhan agar tidak melihat kearah sana.

"Hyung, pulang, yuk?" ajak Kai. "Kebetulan aku punya _game_ baru di rumah. Mau liat?"

"E–Eum, boleh," balas Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kaku. "Ayo."

Kai dan Luhan langsung menaiki sepeda masing–masing dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Yak! Luhan! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dengan orang ini!"

"Sudahlah, kau tadi mau es krim kan? Ayo beli!"

"NO! Tolong a–– emph!"

–TBC–

Thanks To: **KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey, chysinji0204, Riyoung Kim, parkleestan, HaFa NiAl, baconeggyeol, GaemGyu92, Vivi, ajib4ff, BBCnindy, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Oh Hyunsung, Choi Minzy, HMeilien, fieeloving13, lisnana1, 0312luLuEXOticS, MyJonggie, ohristi95, MeeChan Hikaru, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, DianaSangadji**. Thanks for review–ing. Buat yang punya akun reviewnya udah saya bales lewat PM :)

Last, mind to review?


End file.
